Talk:Bell Ring Genjutsu
Name Well, just wondering but... when did anyone actually named this??? O.O I dont remember anything about "Suzu Senbon no Genkaku" or something like that...--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 19:04, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Item vs Technique I feel this is more of an affect of her specialized bells themselves, not her performing some learned ability Skarrj (talk) 02:43, March 5, 2014 (UTC) :sorry for the late reply but this should be in a forum thread and not on a talk page. Munchvtec (talk) 12:22, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Rename I was thinking that we rename this technique from "Illusion Bell Needles" to "Bell Sound Illusion" as the needles aren't particulary the cause of the genjutsu, it's the sound of the bells ringing. What do you guys think? --Rai 水 (talk) 06:41, May 27, 2016 (UTC) :Bump --Rai 水 (talk) 02:36, May 28, 2016 (UTC) ::I agree that a rename is in order. I'd call it "Bell Ring Genjutsu". Omnibender - Talk - 02:35, May 29, 2016 (UTC) :::If this technique received no official naming (i believe she was playable in a game so this technique must have been there) then go with what makes more sense. In this case, i think "Bell Sound Illusion" sounds nice. Munchvtec (talk) 06:41, May 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::No arguments here. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 06:48, May 29, 2016 (UTC) :::::Bell Ring Genjutsu would be a more descriptive name. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 06:49, May 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Munchvtec, the only game she was playable in was a GBA game in 2003. If you can dig deep enough to find something like a moveset or gameplay footage, by my guest. The closest I was ever able to find was a card, and even then, the name doesn't quite sound like a jutsu, . Omnibender - Talk - 07:15, May 29, 2016 (UTC) hm...i'm not about to do your job @Omni lol Anyways, "Sound of the Bell" could work. Though i'm okay with "Bell Sound Illusion" as well. I found this. No clue if it's the right game or not. It may be fake for all i know. Munchvtec (talk) 07:20, May 29, 2016 (UTC) :Per Omnibender. 15:49, May 29, 2016 (UTC) ::@Munch: You dunno what "mugen" is (or should I say "used to be")... Damn, I feel old now :D. Anyways, support the rename, don't really care which one of the two is chosen tho, both are fitting :)--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 17:08, May 29, 2016 (UTC) :::It seems me and Omni's rename proposal is tied with votes. My rename proposal is "Bell Sound Illusion" and his is "Bell Ring Genjutsu". However, I'm willing to support his name to break the tie as his is also a good name. --Rai 水 (talk) 22:45, June 1, 2016 (UTC) ::::If you're going to suppress a redirect of a talk page, please get rid of the red links. Omnibender - Talk - 23:34, June 1, 2016 (UTC) :::::Or just leave the redirect in place and not force people to be given unnecessary notifications when someone corrects a link on a talkpage of an active editor of the wiki. That's two bogus notifications I've had to look at (and delete from my mailbox), just for a "link fix" edit that could easily wait until the links are in a user's archive. --''Saju '' 23:38, June 1, 2016 (UTC)